User blog:Bonaparrte/Monster Fighting Notes
These are my notes from various monster fights. Eventually I'll use them in my guides, but writing those takes time. This way I won't forget. General * Dodging while sprinting will have your character jump into the air, gaining immunity during that time (even from charges and elemental attacks). * The whole "standung under the monster's shadow to avoid its attacks" thing? Myth. Standing behind the target area works, but is hard to do if you cannot look straight up at the monster. However, there are telltale signs that will help you figure out when to dodge. Small Monsters * Getting parts from insects (particularly those that EXPLODE as soon as you look at them the wrong way) can be a hassle - unless you know the proper way to kill them. ** Easy mode: Use poison smoke bombs. Have a whole bunch of insects chase you, and drop a bomb in the middle of them, trying to poison as many as possible. Then kite them around until they keel over. ** Cheap mode: Use a weak hammer or SnS. The goal is to cause just enough damage for them to die, but less than the amount that causes them to gib. ** Intermediate: Use poison SnS. Same rules apply as with the cheap mode, but you can stop hitting them once they're poisoned. Wearing armor with 'Status Atk Up (e.g. Gigginox set) makes this one easier. With the SnS you can still wield a torch with the weapon drawn, which will attract the bnahabra to you for easier killing. Gigginox * The neck stretch swipe always knocks you in the direction the monster is facing, no matter from which angle you get hit * Count to three on gas attack Lagiacrus * Weapon: LS or Hammer * Current res * Swim speed * Count to three on shock attack (regular) Rathalos * Weapon: SA * The area directly under the Rathalos' head is the main targe of the fireball jump-back. Staying under the wing is safer when attacking. * Will drop shiny on successful maul (even against minions). * There is a tell-tale dust devil where its shadow is when it is about to do the poison foot-peck. Dodging after it does so requires careful timing, but is safer than standing in the shadow (which does not guarantee safety, only increases it) * Rathalos will roar and do a fireball jump-back after it has been knocked down. If you're attacking its head while the monster is down you're in for a hot surprise when it gets up. Barioth * Weapon: Lance * Can drop shiny when it skitters with both claws and fangs broken Diablos * Weapon: LS, GS * Sonic bombs * Make it get stuck in areas 8 and 9 * Stand behind the tree in areas 4 and 6 * Fight is easier (and just as fast) if you slow down hitting it until no longer enraged (for sonic bombs) Uragaan * Weapon: LS * Sleep immunity is useful * Count to five on gas attacks * Hit the floor if it is about to roll over you * Avoid standing near the bombs Agnaktor * Weapon: LS * A.k.a. LagiacrusGobulQurupeco Jhen Mohran * Weapon: Lance * Skills: Bombardier * Ballista: Tusks, then legs * Dragonator: Timing for first hit is on the leftward dive * Gong=near, Binder=far * Place bombs in mouth * Carve mouth Alaetron * Weapon: Lance * Sleep bomb Deviljho * Attack, then roll towards the tail * Tinged meat ** Don't bother with poison meat Category:Blog posts